Just Hit Send
by Mrs Carly Howlett
Summary: Logan and Marie are both looking for love online. But what happens when they suddenly get matched with each other, without knowing that the very person they're chatting with is barely a few rooms away. Lots of smut to come. ROGAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Hit Send**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men, the movies wouldn't be shown in just regular theatres if I did ;P

Marie's POV

The mansion was getting unbearable. The windows seemed much thicker and much more of a barrier to the outside world than they once had been years ago. Of course I could go outside, but I'd never really go outside freely and act like the kid I never got to be. But let's be honest, I didn't need a skipping rope or a ball to feel like a kid, everything in a girl's teen years comes down to boys, and thus, I wanted a boy. After years in the same place, the same school, the same home, you start to feel like you're running out of options. Mutants date mutants, afraid of what human's would think if we ever revealed our true selves, so I pretty much considered every boy around my age in the school. I dated Bobby for a while, but Kitty snatched him up before I got the chance to really evaluate our relationship, I dated John for about a month, but he was so full of himself I could barely stand it, and then there was Warren, who was a few years older. He was very sweet, caring and selfless, but we never really had a connection. A couple other mutants had been on my radar for a long time, but everyone pretty much couples up for fear of being alone, and sadly, after I had exerted all of my available options, it was slim pickin's around these parts.

I wasn't about to go out to the nearest club and pick up a man, if they ever found out about my powers, I'd be too scared to get near them, and they'd be too scared to go near me. Then there was Logan. I liked older men, they were always a turn on in movies, books and romance novels, but I never really considered the fact that a young girl like myself would be able to keep a relationship with a guy 30 years my senior, let alone Logan who was probably a hundred years older than me.

What was a girl to do when she had no options left? Online dating. It seemed simple, get to know the guy well enough before I actually had to go out and have any immediate contact. If it didn't work, I'd move on to the next gentleman who happened to have a nice picture. I barely had any money, who would hire a mutant? So my only option was a free dating site called " ".

It was a Saturday morning and I decided to get up early and create a profile, answering the questions that seemed so blatantly unimportant, yet could possibly point me in the direction of my future husband.

**What is your username? **I don't want to put my actual name... geez, this was gonna be harder than I thought. I tried to think of something creative, but "sugah_stripes_16" was all I came up with. Wow, real creative, Marie! Okay.. that was painless, now, onto the next.

**Age?** 18 (Why would I lie... I have nothing to lose)

**Interests? **Um, watching Football, Hockey, painting, music.

**What you look for in a partner?** (Wow, getting right down to the nitty-gritty) Kind hearted, nice personality, sweet and rugged.

After many more questions regarding my personal views and things I'm looking for, I reached the end of the page. **Choose a Profile Picture.** Oh, wow, do I really want to put a real picture? I saw some of the other profiles displayed on the side, and many of them didn't include actual pictures of their faces, just decorative pictures like mountains or flowers. I clicked on **random picture** and it selected a picture of some pink high tops, fine, that'll do.

I hit submit and my profile was officially online. Good, now all I had to do was wait for a match. I headed down to the common room to hopefully play some pool with Jubes, and take my mind off of my anxiousness regarding the dating site.

Logan's POV

This school was like a prison. A prison that had alcohol, a danger room and a bunch of hot chicks. Unfortunately, after having my way with many of the staff members including Miss Jean Grey, Storm, and a cured Mystique, who was now part of our team, just to name a few, I was through and unsatisfied. It's no secret that I've had my fair share of broads. Mostly one night stands that occur in bathroom stalls, motels, and the occasional dark alley, but it now seemed more evident that I wanted more.

Dating had never been my strong suit, being courteous, quick witted and a genuinely nice guy, wasn't really my style. If a girl asked me something I didn't particularly think was any of their business, you can bet your ass I told them off, well, the Wolverine did. I had exerted all of the options at this school, but I didn't feel like myself lately. I wanted a real connection with someone, a deeper connection. Of course I considered Marie, everyone in this whole goddamn school had considered her, she was cured, touchable, there could be something more, but she was just a girl, and I couldn't play into her little crush on me, or I'd just hurt her, I knew it.

Online dating was for pansies, men that weren't real men and had to hide behind a computer screen to find love, but I hadn't exactly had any luck finding it any other way, so I decided, on a whim, that I'd try it. You'd be surprised the kinds of things you can find on the internet, but I hadn't exactly found the site the way anyone would think. The restrictions on this school's wireless internet was a vivid reflection on how proper and sophisticated the professor is, so that means no social networking sites, no YouTube and especially no porn sites. A couple of times, when I was really desperate, I had resorted to visiting a dating site called " " and jerked off to pictures of hot girls, so I was already familiar with that site.

"Do it Logan, don't pussy out! Just put yourself out on the line and catch a goddamn woman!" I told myself over and over, then finally decided just to do it.

**What is your username?** Username? Okay, fine, um... I sure as hell ain't gonna put my real name out there, anyone looking for me, and there are lots, could find me. Um... uh... "cage_fighter_69" . Real classy, Logan, 69, but whatever. On to the next.

**Age? **Oh fuck this. Um, 30? Uh, fine, 30.

**Interests?** Watching sports like Hockey and Football, shooting pool, cage fighting, music. That should do.

**What are you looking for in a partner?** "Marie" I thought, it was true, but I'd never type it. Nice personality, younger woman, likes to have fun, sweet face. That didn't sound like a complete asshole response, that's fine.

A few more minutes filling out more stupid questions and I was done. Good, now just wait. I sat, staring at the computer screen for minutes, waiting for a 'ping' or a 'bloop' or a 'bing', anything to tell me I had a message... but nothing. I decided to go and get a beer from the fridge and work my way down to the rec-room to chat with Marie, the best fuckin' part of my day.

* Little did they know, "UMingle" had worked it's magic and found them both a match. Congratulations "sugah_stripes_16" you have been matched with "cage_fighter_69".

Narrator's POV

Marie came back to her bedroom slightly after 2 o'clock and slumped into her bed after her usual flirtatious conversation with Logan. He still looked at her as if she was a kid, but she wasn't at all, she was now an adult, with needs and desires, stronger than anything he could imagine.

She started to drift into a nap when an unusual sound caught her attention, "Ping, ping, ping!" the sound rang and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her computer screen was blinking with a red envelope with wings popping up. A match.

She raced over to the desk and clicked on the envelope, **Congratulations, you have been matched with "cage_fighter_69"**. Marie's eyes glistened. "Cage fighter?" she thought, "Logan's a cage fighter... it's my very own knock-off Logan!" she gasped. She noticed that her match hadn't selected a picture, which left a blue square as his profile picture, but she hadn't exactly shown her true self, so why should he.

Logan returned to his room to eagerly check his profile, and surprisingly, he had a match. He opened the virtual envelope and read the message, Congratulations, you have been matched with "sugah_stripes_16". "Woah, sugah stripes, eh?" he laughed to himself, he thought it sounded cute. He looked through her profile and gasped, "Age: 18". Logan's eye brows shot up... wow, young, but she could be lying, lots of girls lie about their age. The thought that it could be Marie, hadn't even popped up in his mind, a part of him still believed she was dating Warren, the way they always talked with one another, and the way his mind wanted to convince him she wasn't an option.

Marie gasped as she saw his age, "30". She set her preferred age on her profile as somewhere between 18 and 30, but she never expected the max, she was just allowing room for more options. Although there was an age difference, she didn't let that stop her. When you're a mutant, you take what you can get. She wasn't sure how she should start their online conversation, so a simple "Hi there" was all she could muster up.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Hi there

She waited for her match to respond, she didn't even know if he would respond, if he would look past her and chose someone else or just ask her out right there. They both got a few other matches, but none really interested them. Pictures are worth a thousand words, and most of the words for the other profiles were "creepy".

Suddenly another "ping" sounded from Marie's computer.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Hi there

**cage_fighter_69: **Hey, how are ya?

Marie was beaming.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Good, and you?

Logan's heart was racing, and he didn't even know this chick... or so he thought. Although Logan was a tough as nails Wolverine, he had a soft side, which had taken up more of him over the years, especially when he was with Marie.

**cage_fighter_69: **Not bad, what's up?

**sugah_stripes_16: **Not much, watching tv, what about you?

**cage_fighter_69: **Watching the game. What's your name?

"God, did that sound creepy?" he thought. Marie scrambled to come up with a fake name, somehow this whole online dating thing still scared her, so she used her middle name.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Anna. What's yours?

Logan wasn't interested in running into any 'ex' bar floozies who may be searching for love on this site, the ones that remembered him from his fighting matches in Laughlin City. All he needed was for a woman to go, "Oh my god, Logan? Logan the cage fighter?" and he would have someone claiming to be pregnant with his child, so he used his first name, which je ad neglected to tell anyone since he found out about his past, not even Marie.

**cage_fighter_69:** James.

Marie needed to be up front about her insecurities. She needed to know whether this guy could follow her own 'rules of online dating' before getting too serious.

**sugah_stripes_16: **This is gonna sound super crazy... but I know people are supposed to be matched and then go out on a date... but I'm still new to all this stuff and I was wondering if we could just talk for a while... ya know, before we get together.

Logan was actually happy, he wasn't ready either. He wanted to fall in love with 'Anna' as a person, and not just meet her, fuck her, and then leave like usual.

**cage_fighter_69: **No problem, sounds good to me.

**sugah_stripes_16: **:) Sorry about this being so short, but I have a class to go to now, but I'll log on and talk to you later, okay?

Marie had a Danger Room session in about 10 minutes and needed to get ready.

**cage_fighter_69: **I've got a class too, actually, I'm teaching one soon. Talk to ya later. :)

Both of them logged off. Marie was completely unaware that the class she was about to attend, was going to be taught by none other than her internet stud.

Logan headed down to the Danger Room, excited for a class with his favourite person, Marie. Through the entire session, he couldn't wait to go back to his room to continue the conversation he was having with Marie's replacement, 'Anna'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the X-Men, the movies wouldn't be shown in just regular theatres if I did ;P

"Marie, you gotta tighten your stance if you have any hope of staying alive!" Logan yelled as Rogue tried to fight a virtual mutant.

Suddenly a virtual Mystique jumped out and began battling with Logan. Logan ultimately won with a clawed fist to her chest. Suddenly the lights flickered on and the session stopped, the scene around them dissolving along with the dead virtual mutants. Logan, Marie and some of the other students looked up towards the control room.

Raven turned on the mic and stared down at the peeved students, and a very pissed, Logan. "Why do we have to fight a virtual me if I'm on your side?" she questioned.

Logan chuckled and turned back to the students, "Cause if one of us happens to piss you off, you might go crawling back to Mags, and we want to be prepared."

Raven smirked, Logan was full of personality, this team was definitely more fun and relaxed than Erik's was.

The session was almost done anyways, so Logan decided to call it a day and shuffle all of the students out of the Danger Room, leaving himself and Marie to leave last.

"Nice work today, kid," he smiled.

"You're a bad liar, Logan," she laughed.

"Whaddaya mean?" he asked, looking puzzled, what was he lying about?

"I can't even hold my own against a class 2 mutant, let alone one like Mystique!" she sighed.

"It's a whole new ball game, kid, now that you're cured," he replied, putting a comforting arm around her.

"I guess," she smiled up at him, her big brown eyes could always pierce through him, like no one else.

They retreated back to the kitchen where they shared a bowl of ice cream and gossiped about Bobby and Kitty, and Jean and Scott, before going back to their separate rooms and showering.

Even from three rooms down, through the loud stream of water and often her stereo, Logan could hear her showering, lathering up her body with soap and rinsing, all the while humming along to whatever song was stuck in her head that day. He loved her so much more than just a hot piece of ass, she was 'his' Marie. He had promised to protect her... which is why a he would protect her from him; the douche bag that would break her heart.

Marie stepped out of the shower and towel dried her hair until it was a little damp, before moving onto drying her body. She slipped into some pajama shorts and a tank top, then walked over to her computer and logged into "UMingle" to check her messages.

Logan was wearing a pair of sweats and his usual wife beater as he too logged onto the site after a nice hot shower. He noticed the green dot beside Anna's username and was kicking himself inside for being so happy that she was online, he was definitely losing some of his "touch guy" demeanor.

Marie smiled when she noticed "cage_fighter_69" was online. Both Logan and Marie sat staring at their screens, waiting for the other person to type. After about two minutes of intense waiting, Logan decided to 'man up' and type first:

**cage_fighter_69: **Hey

**sugah_stripes_16: **Hey, how was your class?

**cage_fighter_69: **Not bad, I have good students, so that makes it easier. How was yours?

**sugah_stripes_16: **Pretty good.

Neither one of them knew how to continue the conversation, both not wanting to sound desperate to talk, so silence became the theme of the night as they stared at the screen some more, and then both logged off.

When morning came, Marie woke up with a smile on her face, hoping that her mystery man may have left a message. She logged on and immediately lit up, she had a message! She clicked on the envelope and read through:

**cage_fighter_69: **I feel like we started off on the wrong foot, but like you said, you're new to this, and so am I. My name's James, I'm a teacher. I like watching sports with a nice Molson's. I also live in Westchester, NY.

Marie immediately thought of Logan. He reminded her so much of him, but there was no way in hell Logan would be on a dating site, she thought maybe this could just be Logan's long lost twin or something, Logan wasn't a sappy type; if he wanted love, he would go out to a bar and get some. She then replied, even though he wasn't online.

**sugah_stripes_16: **I'm a bit awkward too, if I'm being honest :P My name's Anna, I also like watching sports with a nice beer... not necessarily Molson's though, and it's kinda funny, I live in Westchester too!

Logan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before getting up and having a shower.

Marie was flipping through the pages of her textbook, studying for an upcoming test while her online messages stayed on her bright screen.

When Logan was done his shower, he went online, only to discover that he had a reply. "Woa, she lives in Westchester? Huh, small world," he thought.

**cage_fighter_69: **What do you look like?

He just realized what a creep he sounded like... crap.

Marie was surprised at his question, but not offended, she wanted to know what he looked like too.

**sugah_stripes_16: **I'm kinda short, brown hair, brown eyes, small nose, like most of the whole damn world xD

He laughed at her comment, she was pretty funny, and she sounded cute. She also sounded like she might remind him of a certain someone, a perfect replacement.

**cage_fighter_69: **Haha, you sound cute.

Logan was kicking himself yet again, everything he managed to say online sounded dorky, creepy or downright dumb, but Anna didn't see it that way.

**sugah_stripes_16: **thanks :3

Logan wasn't all that familiar with the 'emoticons' but he looked past it, and just assumed she was flattered.

When Marie asked him what he looked like, Logan lied. She was a young girl, how could she possibly want a huge, hairy beast of a man for a love interest? Not to mention one with claws.

**cage_fighter_69: **I'm 6'3, brown hair, brown eyes, slim, kinda athletic, white.

**sugah_stripes_16: **You sound sexy ;) (What else was she supposed to say?)

Logan's stomach flipped, his heart was racing and he was smiling like a little boy. It was like the childhood puppy love that he never got to have.

**cage_fighter_69: **Thanks :)

**sugah_stripes_16: **Also, 36 C ;P

She also decided to b a little bold and put herself out there by including her bra size; she wasn't ashamed.

Logan's eyes bugged out, she included her... her bra size. This girl was definitely very interested, and Logan couldn't be happier.

**cage_fighter_69: **Wow, now that's an image.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Well, I'm just being honest ;P

Marie had nothing to lose. If this guy wasn't into being sexual, or any explicit conversation or interactions, she could find another match and get her fix.

**cage_fighter_16: **Well, I definitely appreciate honesty ;)

If she wanted to play a little, Logan was definitely willing to join.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Well... then be honest with me ;P

Marie was in 'mood' and wanted to have a little fun. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, plus, she wasn't hurting anybody, she deserved some fun.

Logan's eyes bugged out yet again, was she asking him to tell her his... his _size_? This girl was defiantly a spit fire, and he had always liked spit fires.

**cage_fighter_69: **Are you asking what I think you're asking?

If she wanted this, she was gonna have to come out and say it.

**sugah_stripes_16: **How big is your cock? ;P

Logan almost fell out of his chair. He had heard plenty of women in his life tell him dirty, whorish things, but such a sweet, young girl was asking him such intimate questions, and it revved his engine.

**cage_fighter_69: **You've got some spunk, kid ;)

Marie couldn't help but feel a little voice in her head telling her how Logan always called her kid, and told her she had spunk, but right now she was talking to James, and Logan had plenty of chances, now it was time for _her_ happiness.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Come on, baby, don't be shy ;)

Logan was obviously not going to get to avoid this topic, but wasn't all that sure he wanted to.

**cage_fighter_69: **8" ... happy now? :P

**sugah_stripes_16: **:O woa

Logan couldn't help but smile, she was impressed, and even though he didn't know Anna, he could imagine the happiness in her eyes as he replied.

**cage_fighter_69: **You're good for my ego.

**sugah_stripes_16: **And I'm willin' to bet you're good for much more.

Logan couldn't help but think of Marie when he read each of Anna's witty replies, but pushed that thought away, Marie and him had a friendship, he wanted her to go out and get the type of man she deserved, the boy who would sweep her off her feet and make her a wife.

After another two hours of chatting back and forth about school life, work and their interests in sports, they were both wiped and ready for bed.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Well, it was nice talking to you again :P

**cage_fighter_69: **You too, darlin', I'll message you tomorrow :)

Logan sort of felt like a pansy, but he was so far in, he didn't care.

**sugah_stripes_16: **I look forward to it. Maybe tomorrow we can get to know each other a little bit 'better' ;)

Logan knew what that meant, and he liked it. She logged off and he noticed the green dot go to blue, as he logged off also. Both mutants fell into a deep slumber. James and Anna would definitely begin a new level tomorrow.

Logan woke up with an aching hard on as he did most mornings, like any regular guy, mutantism didn't affect anything 'down there'. Instead of his usual routine of ignoring it, he hopped up from his bed to see if Anna was online. If she wanted to get to know him better, this was surely a perfect way.

Luckily enough, she was online, and he already had a message. Marie was laying on her bed, checking her email when the familiar 'ping' came from the other tab.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Good morning ;)

**cage_fighter_69: **Good morning to you, darlin'.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Horny?

Logan almost passed out when he read that. Something about being online and not getting to see what she was doing, having to use his imagination, all the while having a young woman ask him if he was aroused, made him shiver. Even though he didn't know her in person, he felt like he had known her for years, and he was already falling for the little spit fire who lived behind the screen.

**cage_fighter_69: **Maybe

**sugah_stripes_16: **I'm gonna need an answer, mister ;)

Logan's heart was beating faster than ever as he read her message.

**cage_fighter_69: **Yes.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Atta boy! Are you stroking your cock?

Truthfully, he wasn't... until she sent that. How could he lie to such an innocent little girl?

**cage_fighter_69: **Yea, baby.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Good.

Marie was filled with a whole new side of self confidence when she learned to control her powers, and it was finally showing. Being a mutant and proud meant one thing; not being afraid. She was real, direct, and ready for anything, why should it be any different?

**sugah_stripes_16: **Do I get a picture? ;)

Logan had moved to the bed with the laptop and almost dropped it when he saw that message. Picture? of? of? of? Wait... of that?

**cage_fighter_69: **Of what, baby?

**sugah_stripes_16: **Your cock ;P

How could he deny his little spitfire such a simple thing?

**cage_fighter_16: **Sure, hang on

Marie was rubbing herself vigorously, excited for the image she was about to receive.

Logan struggled to aim the webcam correctly, but finally got a decent shot. He attached the image and pressed send.

**sugah_stripes_16: **:O

**cage_fighter_69:** Like what ya see?

**sugah_stripes_16: **Do I ever! :D I just wanna suck you dry ;)

Logan got even harder, she was so hot and knew just what to say.

**cage_fighter_69: **I would love that, baby. I wanna taste your sweet little pussy.

**sugah_stripes_16: ** ... do you want a picture?

Logan would never ask for one, that would seem creepy, but since she offered, how could he resist?

**cage_fighter_69: **I would love one.

Logan had his member in his hand as he pumped himself, itching to see what she looked like. The file popped up on his computer and he couldn't believe his eyes. Her head had been cut out, but that was understandable, he didn't include his face either. She was so beautiful, her body was amazing. It was firm, yet not boney, she had curves, and boy did he like curves! Her rack was amazing, a C cup for sure. Her pussy was shaven, bare and smooth, young and innocent. He ogled the picture for a moment before finally deciding to respond.

**cage_fighter_69: **Wow, you're beautiful! :)

**sugah_stripes_16:** Thanks :$

Logan wondered just how long they had been talking for, since it seemed like forever, he scrolled up to check the time they began and suddenly felt ill.

When he scrolled up, it revealed that Anna had indeed included her face, but was cut off by the border of the computer. He stared at the face attached to the delicate, sweet, beautiful body he had been masturbating to and saw _**her**_. Her brown hair, the white stripe, the cute dimples, and the brown chocolate eyes he had come to know. Anna wasn't Anna... she was Marie! His eyes didn't leave the picture for a second as he stared and tried to shake the image out of his mind.

Then, he had a decision to make; he could carry on and pretend to be the sweet stranger, James, and keep receiving pictures from Marie, or he could fess up and tell her that he was actually the big, burly son of a bitch who she had known for years. The devil on his shoulder told him to keep playing pretend, to keep asking for pictures and finally get to see everything he wanted to. But the angel on his shoulder told him to be the man he never had been and to tell her that he was Logan, to be honest and not to play this sweet and innocent young girl who happened to be a few rooms away. Logan scratched his head and scrolled back down.

**sugah_stripes_16: **So...? ;D

**cage_fighter_69:** **[click to type message]**

This was going to be a tough decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It has come to my attention that I have mentioned both Marie being cured, and her having control of her powers. So, let me settle this, we shall assume that she has control of her powers, and when Logan was talking about her being 'cured' it was sort of like a joke, that she had cured herself kinda thing. You know how people joke about sometimes when someone is obsessed with something and then they let go of it, and people say "yay, you're cured!" ?... anyways, sorry about that, sometimes the smut takes over my mind. Now, if we're all ready to see what decision Logan made, we can begin. Enjoy :)**

It felt like an eternity before Logan could even bring his fingers to touch the keys on the laptop. It had only been about a minute since Anna had sent her last message, but Logan's inner turmoil was tearing him apart. He finally decided, and figured he better type now before she went offline.

**cage_fighter_16: **Marie?

Marie's heart almost burst out of her chest. Marie? Marie? How did he know her name, who was this guy?

**sugah_stripes_16: **How do you know my name? O.o

**cage_fighter_69: **It's Logan.

Marie had never gotten up from her bed faster than that moment. She rushed to her closet and grabbed her robe, she felt naked... but oh god, she was naked! She sent pictures... to... to Logan!

She sat back down on the bed and tried to slow her breathing as her heart was pounding.

**sugah_stripes_69: **Logan? ... Howlett? (Like he was going to reply: "No, a different Logan!")

**cage_fighter_69: **Yea... I'm so sorry.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Oh my god, the pictures! I don't even know what to say.

**cage_fighter_69: **I'm so so so sorry!

**sugah_stripes_16:** I lied too, you're not entirely to blame, I'm just glad you came clean. But oh my god, I sent you nudes! Logan... I don't even know how to comprehend this.

**cage_fighter_69: **I want you to know, I didn't even see your face when you sent it to me, the fucking search bar cut it off and then I scrolled up and Jesus, Marie, I don't even know how to react.

**sugah_stripes_16: **Well, I'm gonna go take a cold shower, and maybe when we're both dressed we can meet up and talk about this?

**cage_fighter_69: **Good idea, your room in 20?

**sugah_stripes_16: **Sure

Both of them logged off and shivered slightly... this had turned into a big mess. Marie thought Logan would avoid her, be embarrassed to talk to her and distant, while Logan thought Marie would avoid him out of sheer embarrassment and think he was a scum bag for prowling after a barely legal teen.

Marie ran into the shower faster than ever before. She scrubbed every part of her body like it was covered in a deadly poison, like she could literally scrub away the shame of showing her body to her closest friend. Logan on the other hand was in the shower jacking off, he still had a hard on, and knowing it was Marie more excited him than scared him. When he finally finished, he whispered her name ever so quietly. Sure, it could be deemed as wrong by some, but some also thought being a mutant was wrong.

Marie stepped out of the foggy shower doors and grabbed a towel off the rack. She dried her still shaking body, she just couldn't shake the embarrassment. Her hair was soaking wet as it dripped onto the tile floor. She took a step forward to grab another towel, but slipped on the wet tiles and hit her head off the sink. It hurt like a bitch. She rubbed her head slightly and noticed blood trickle down her fingers as she brought her hand away. Marie tried desperately to sit up but her head didn't seem to like that idea as it pounded like a drum. She was far from her phone as it sat on her bed.

"Ahh," she tried to scream, but her head wasn't relenting and it caught each word and knocked it down a notch in volume, she couldn't yell, she was dizzy. "Ah, god," she spoke quietly. Anything above a hush tone made her head feel a million times worse. The only thing she could do was call... Logan. Surely he would hear with his enhanced senses.

"Logan, help," she cried quietly, "Please, help me."

Logan was slipping on a pair of sweat pants when his senses caught the faintest of sounds, "Logan, help, please help me."

He faced the door to get better audio, "Logan, please, hurry, help me," a voice whispered. It was Marie.

He ran to her room like lightning, swinging the door wide open and running into the bathroom, shit, he could smell blood. He stood in the doorway to her bathroom, staring at her naked body which was collapsed on the floor. A pool of blood had started from her head and her arms were draped at her side, she couldn't even think of modesty in her state.

"Oh my god, Marie!" Logan exclaimed as he knelt down beside her.

"My head," she whispered.

Logan couldn't help but look her up and down in her naked state, but tried not to concentrate on that.

"I'm gonna getcha help, kid, just stay still," he explained, grabbing her up in his arms and leaning her head against his chest. He carried her out into the hallway and raced down to one of Scott's cars.

When Marie woke up at the hospital, she stared up at the bright lights shining on her face. She looked around the room and could see flowers, balloons and teddy bears placed beside her bed. She sat up a little and rubbed her eyes. She rubbed her head slightly but stopped when she felt a tinge of pain surge through her. She looked to her right and noticed Logan slumped over in a chair asleep, he had stayed at the hospital for two nights in a row, waiting for her to wake up.

"Logan," Marie whispered, desperately wanting to hear his voice, but feeling guilty for trying to wake him up.

Logan instantly stirred and his face lit up, "Marie, you're awake," he stated, rushing over beside the bed and grabbing her hands in his, "How ya feelin', darlin'?" he asked.

"Not bad, my head still hurts a little, but I'm fine... did I get stitches?" she asked.

"A few, kid, they said it was a concussion, they stitched ya up, and you're all good," he replied, never letting go of her hands for a second.

"Oh, well that's good," she smiled, "Thanks for staying here with me."

Logan's heart ached for her, like he had a choice to stay? He had too, "No problem, kid."

Marie sat up further and stretched, "I'm hungry."

"Come on, I'll take you out for lunch," Logan smiled, grabbing the duffle bag Storm had sent over the other night, full of clothes and toiletries.

When Marie had showered, dressed and freshened up, they headed to the counter to check out, and then headed to the elevator.

They stood there in silence as the elevator took them to the lobby. The gentle music was the only thing that kept the silence from seeming overwhelming, but finally, they reached the first floor.

They hopped in Scott's car that had been parked in the same spot for two nights, and started to drive towards one of Marie's favourite diners.

"So, I know this might not be the best time, but I'd still like to talk about what happened... online..." Marie said awkwardly.

"Yea, I know, let's just wait until we get to the diner, okay?" Logan asked, his hands tightening on the steering wheel when she mentioned that endeavor.

"Sure," Marie replied, staring straight ahead, eye contact was kind of weird now.

When they reached the restaurant, Logan helped her out of the car and guided her to the front door. Although she claimed to be fine, Logan was taking extra precaution to ensure her safety.

Once the older Lady, Myrtle, had taken their orders, they sat uncomfortably, Marie sipping her coffee while Logan nursed a beer that the attached bar had provided him.

"So, about what happened," Marie started, but Logan cut her off.

"Let me start, okay?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Okay, go ahead," she replied.

"I know it seems sappy, comin' from me, but I was kinda lookin' for someone to, ya know, maybe settle down with. I was tired of meeting these bar skanks who have less personality than a sack of potatoes. I wanted to find a connection, and, well, I thought I'd found one, and then I swear I had no idea it was you," he ran out of breath trying to explain it all.

Marie reached out and grabbed his hand in hers, "Logan, I'm not mad at you, I had no idea it was you either, I'm just a little embarrassed... I mean, I saw you, you saw me, it's kinda weird to face you now," she spoke softly.

"I don't want it to be weird, Marie," he sighed.

"Neither do I, so maybe we just move on, I'm gonna delete my account, that was too weird," she laughed.

Logan nodded, but couldn't help but notice the fact that she was still holding his hand.

After they ate and were sufficiently full, they shuffled back into the car and sat for a moment as Logan didn't touch the steering wheel.

"Something on your mind, hun?" Marie asked, leaning forward to examine his face.

"I just don't want this to change our friendship, that's all," he sighed.

"it won't, I mean, it's just pictures, right?" she rested her hand on his forearm. He could swear her touch was more powerful _without _her mutation.

"Right," he agreed.

"I mean... it's not like I didn't _like_ them..." she looked down and smirked slightly.

Logan raised his head and looked into her eyes like a puppy, "You liked them?"

"My reaction was real none the less, I just thought that it was attached to someone else," she giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them," he smirked.

Marie swiped a piece of hair behind her ear and stared at her feet, "Did you like mine? Knowing that they're attached to this mess?" she laughed.

"Marie," Logan started.

"I know, I know... I'm your sweet little Marie and you could never think of me in that way and you want things to go back to normal and you don't want to hurt me blah blah blah," she jabbered.

"Marie," he bellowed before she could continue, "I loved them, you know how long I wanted to see you naked? Everyone in the whole goddamn universe would like to see you naked, and all I wanted to do was keep pretending to be 'James' in order to get more... but I didn't."

"That's very noble of you, Logan, and thanks..." she smiled shyly, "So are you saying you _could_ see me in that way?"

Logan stiffened, he wasn't sure how to answer that question. He would absolutely love to see her in that light, but he couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to her. Marie broke him out of his deep thinking.

"And don't you dare think about the fact that you 'could hurt me' cause guess what bub, you ain't gonna. My mama and daddy abandoned me, kicked me out, disowned me, and I survived, I'm stronger than ever, so if you think that being _you_ is gonna damage me in any way, you're sadly mistaken. No matter what you do, what you say, it ain't gonna affect me."

Logan gulped hard as he took in all the words she was spitting at him, "Marie, I would love to see you like that, but-" he started to say.

"No buts, Logan. There's a motel about two miles down, drive, or scoot over," she demanded.

Logan couldn't help but admire the aggression she was showing, he liked it, he liked it a lot. He stepped on the pedal and drove down the road towards the motel, the Wolverine was on the brink of escaping within, he was just struggling to keep him at bay, but Marie seemed to want this feral side of him, the aggressive, animalistic side.

When they arrived at the Chipican Motel, Logan jumped out eagerly as Marie excitedly hopped out Scott's car. It was raining heavily and Marie was covering her hair with her jacket as they bounded into the front doors. An older man at the counter greeted the couple with an uneasy smile. They were holding each other close and eagerly signing their names in the book. The uneasy smile was due to the fact that Logan was a raging beast of a man who appeared to be canoodling with what a barely legal, bright eyed teen.

When the man had handed Marie the keys, and Logan had thrown a large wad of wet cash at the man, they headed towards a door that led to a stairwell. Before Marie could get halfway up the stairs, Logan pulled her onto the landing and pushed her against the wall, attacking her neck with wet, open mouth kisses.

"Ungh, Logan, I want you so bad," Marie moaned.

"Yea, how bad, baby?" he teased.

"This bad," Marie whispered as she slid her hand along the prominent bilge in his pants. Logan shuddered, he really wasn't used to having Marie be this forward with him, but it wasn't about to stop the Wolverine.

They ascended the rest of the stairs until they reached the door to exit the stairwell which led into a musty hallway with 6 doors for the different rooms. Logan looked at the key briefly between kisses he was laying on Marie. He made out the number 3 on the key and guided their entangled bodies to the old door with a brass '3' nailed to it.

Marie grabbed the key from Logan's hand and skillfully unlocked the door without opening her eyes. Logan pushed the door open and stumbled with Marie over to the bed which they landed on with a thud. Marie burst into laughter and so did Logan. She stood up to look around the room. It wasn't actually that bad, and it looked clean, decent for a couple hours, and definitely the right price.

Truth be known, Logan would have spent a thousand dollars just to get this night with Marie, he would have taken her out to the fanciest restaurant and even have squeezed his oversized body into a tight suit to get the pleasure he was about to receive.

Marie sat back down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her feet, it was like the moment she had always imagined, just a little different. A couple inches away, lay the man she had so desperately yearned for all these years.

Logan sat up and rubbed Marie's shoulders as her head tipped back from the sensation. Say what you want about Logan, but his hands were amazing. Marie shuddered when he removed her leather jacket ever so slowly. Logan's eyes darkened when he saw the creamy bare skin of her shoulders, he rarely saw her with so little clothing... except for online... and it was overwhelming. He wanted to sink his teeth into her flesh and mark her all over so that anyone who dared to look at his Marie would know who she belonged to. Marie noticed that Logan was staring intently at her shoulders, she turned around and gave him a quizzical look.

"Logan, you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, yea, I'm great," he snapped out of it and looked into her eyes, he wanted this so badly.

Marie stood up and removed the black tank top she was wearing and quickly ridded herself of the skin tight jeans as Logan watched entranced.

On many occasions, Logan had told her she had 'hockey player legs'. Marie didn't have the skinny, rib cage showing, boney, runway model girl that many guys seemed to go after, she had curves, she had stretch marks from gaining and losing weight as she grew, and her legs were thick and muscular, the perfect type to Logan. He wasn't stupid like most guys who think all teens have perfect bodies; growing changes you, and he loved every change life had made to Marie, even the ones that society deemed 'unattractive'.

Marie stood before him in a matching set of black underwear. black lacy push up bra and lacy black thong.

"Good choice, Storm," Logan thought to himself as he smirked.

"What?" Marie giggled as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"You're perfect, Marie," he sighed.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she thought over that comment, and unfortunately, one made it, as it trickled down her cheek, off her chin and onto the 80's looking carpet. Logan smelt it before it fell and hopped off the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Marie hiccupped a little and was half laughing at the embarrassment she was feeling for crying, and half sobbing, "You just don't realize what this does to me. This is all I've ever wanted, ever. _You_ want to win sessions in the Danger Room, drink with buddies at the bar, watch hockey with a plate of nachos, but this is ALL I've ever wanted, nothing more, just this, my hopes and dreams, they don't even matter when I think about you," she sobbed/ laughed.

"Actually, I prefer to drink alone," he grinned.

Marie playfully slapped his arm.

"Marie, I've wanted this for so long too, you may think you're over reacting, but inside, I'm just as nervous and excited as you are," he sighed, pulling her closer.

"Really?" Marie sniffled.

"Of course," he replied, "Ever since you gained control over your mutation, it's all I've thought about."

Marie wiped her tears and hugged Logan tighter, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to say to get this ball rollin', but is 'can we get naked, now?' a step in the right direction?" Marie asked.

Logan chuckled, "It certainly is."

Logan quickly shed his clothes and was left in his right, grey boxer briefs. His rock hard cock was pressed tightly against the fabric, aching to be set free. Logan leaned into kiss Marie again, but she surprised him by dropping to her knees.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked.

"Is this not? Oh, I thought I-" she stammered.

"You don't have to," Logan replied.

"Oh, but I want to, please?" she looked up at him and pouted.

He stiffened at the sight and just sighed. Marie giggled and hooked her index fingers inside the waistband of his boxers. She slowly pulled them down and his erection sprung free. Her face was a mixture of happiness and surprise as she reached out slowly and touched the tip. It was soft and so smooth, she's never seen a penis this big and up close before, you can't blame a girl for being curious.

"It's not gonna bite, Marie," Logan laughed.

It was like she didn't even hear him, she just kept staring at the 8 inches of man meat Logan was displaying before her, studying it as if it were a rare bird. She carefully wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped towards her and then towards Logan over and over. Logan moaned low in this throat, signally the fact that he was REALLY enjoying her attention.

Logan had gotten many hand jobs in his life, but instead of staring down and seeing bleach blonde bimbos with tattoos in places that had no business being tattooed, he was staring down at his beautiful Marie, who appeared to be completely entranced.

"What, Ice Boy never showed you his willy?" Logan laughed.

"_That_ was a willy, _this_ is a cock!" Marie exclaimed.

That really took Logan back, he wasn't one for flattery, but anything Marie said, he took to heart. As her hand continued to mimic her earlier motions, he grew firmer as Marie watched in amazement. Her eyes were wide, and instead of staring up at him like a lost puppy like most of the 'wanne be porn stars' had done in his past, they were firmly planted on the appendage in her hand, fully immersed in what she was doing.

"Ungh, Marie... Jesus," Logan groaned.

Marie definitely appreciated the sounds he was making. It was true, Bobby had shown her his penis, but it wasn't nearly as nice and big as Logan's. She had given Bobby a couple hand jobs during their relationship, but with rubber gloves... smeared with lots of lube... but now that she could actually touch, she was glad it was Logan she had her hands on.

Without hesitation, which surprised even herself, she leaned in to lick the drop of pre-cum that had formed at the tip. Logan gasped, he wasn't expecting that, but it was surely welcome. She licked up and down his shaft, exploring every inch of his delicious dick with her tongue. She then sucked at the tip lightly, adding a little more pressure as she went down.

"Fuck, shit, Marie -I," Logan tried to get out. His feelings for Marie intensified the actual sensation she was providing him.

She inched him slowly into her mouth, sucking along the way. She knew she'd never be able to take him fully into her mouth, he was too big, but she wanted to get as far as possible. Logan had one of his hands entangled in Marie's beautiful brown locks as she sucked him off,

Marie made one final movement to try and fit as much as possible into her throat and she gagged a little, it wasn't unpleasant, it was just her body fighting _her_ urges. Logan was immediately aware of the sounds she was making involuntarily, gagging herself on his cock and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her off him.

"Marie," he spoke out of breath.

"I can't help it Logan, I didn't mean to make that sound," she said shyly.

"Marie, I just don't want you to strain yourself, baby," he brought her chin up with he tip of his finger.

Without another word, Marie went back to work, expertly sucking on his cock like a veteran, even though she was a first timer, and eventually Logan came, sending strand after strand of hot cum into her mouth. His healing factor kicked in and he didn't collapse to the floor, Marie on the other hand swallowed the load he had spilled in her mouth and licked her lips. It tasted weird, she wasn't gonna lie, but she read online that that was the right thing to do, "take it and fake it".

Logan was stunned that she had swallowed, and he knew she hadn't done anything like that before, his beautiful Marie was a champ.

"How'd that taste, darlin'?" Logan winked.

"I ain't gonna lie, it was weird, but not too bad," she grinned.

Marie was nothing if not honest, and he loved that about her.

He pulled her to her feet and pushed her delicately onto the bed. He crawled up her body and breathed in her gentle scent. Her arousal was almost overwhelming his senses as she writhed beneath his explorative hands.

"Logan, please, fuck me," she cried as he unclasped her bra and pulled the fabric from her body.

"Not yet, baby doll," he smirked.

_How dare he deny her! She was throwing herself at him! Giving up her virginity at the flip of a switch! Showing herself to him in all her naked glory, and he had the indecency, the blatant disregard, the assholishness it took to say 'no'! Well, he was gonna be 6 feet under unless he - Oh!_

Marie's inner monologue was cut short as she felt his mouth attach to her nipple and it instantly hardened under his tongue's lavish movements. She had felt up her own boobs, many times, and it did little to satisfy the distress between her legs, but this time, when Logan was doing it, licking at her pert, pink nipples, she was moaning louder with every flick.

He gave equal attention to both breasts before moving his hand down to rid her of the lacy black thong. He ripped it from her body like it was paper, tearing the black scrap in two. Marie couldn't have cared less about the underwear, she didn't even know she owned a pair like that until Storm had put it in the duffle bag. _Wait, why did Storm pack those? _Again, herself questioning was pushed to the back of her mind when she felt the calloused fingers of a feral man brush against her mound. He traced the long, slim, 2 inch rectangle of brown trimmed hair that led to her most sensitive area. Marie blushed.

"A landing strip, eh?" Logan grinned.

"You don't get to make requests yet, bub," she laughed back. She thought he was insinuating that she should shave it off.

"It wasn't a request. A man will never ask for directions, but when they are provided," Logan traced the line of hair from its highest point, right along and down to her clit where he rubbed gently, "it is certainly appreciated."

Marie moaned as he made lazy circles with his finger against her clit. She bit her lip as her back arched. He knew she didn't have long, so he inserted a finger into her already wet core. She gasped at the intrusion, but relaxed quickly, the pleasure washing over her. Another finger, and she was undone, gasping for air as she came down from her orgasm.

"Oh my god... you, my friend, have got some impressive skills," she laughed, still panting heavily.

"Why thank you, darlin'," Logan smiled back.

_"Logan, I'm going to pretend that what is happening is just a very disturbing figment of imagination, but you are needed for a session in the Danger Room. You can have a disappointed Marie on your hands, or a disappointed Storm. Choose wisely, you and lightening don't really mix well," _Charles spoke to Logan who was just getting settled between Marie's legs.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Logan snapped.

"Are you okay?" Marie sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's Chuck, he needs me in the Danger Room," he sighed.

"Tell him he has to wait," Marie whined.

"Remember what happened last time I missed a session to get ice cream with you? I got sucked into a tornado by the time I reached the front doors, I'm on my last thread with Ro," he explained, rolling off of her.

"Logan, you can't just up and leave me, I need this!" Marie exclaimed, jumping off the bed and following him to the heap of clothes on the floor.

"I promise, Marie, I'll give you whatever you want, darlin', but right now I have a room full of kids and one angry weather bitch to deal with," he replied, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"But I've been a very good girl, Logan," she pouted.

"Don't do this to me, not the puppy dog eyes!" he told her as she looked up at him with a wide eyed expression.

"Pwease, Logan, I need the Wolvaween," she pouted, using a baby voice to emphasize her need.

"He's comin' for ya, baby, don't you worry," he answered, tapping her nose lightly and walking into the bathroom.

She huffed and sat on the edge of the bed as she slipped back on her jeans. Although she was upset that they didn't get to have sex, she smiled, "The Wolverine's comin' for _**me**_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marie's POV

I don't know if anyone could ever tell, but I had a 'thing' for the Wolverine. Ok, everyone could tell, but I liked to pretend like it wasn't that noticeable. Now, he was comin' for me, and I couldn't help but glow with excitement.

"You are, mah fiiiire, the one, desiiiire!" I sang walking down the hall to the Danger Room.

I peered into the room to see if anyone was early to the session that was to start in 15 minutes, but it was empty as per usual. I walked in and continued to sing, twisting and stretching in the black leather. It takes a while to make it a bit more comfortable and flexible. Who's idea was it to have us wear these ridiculously tight suits?

"Tell me whyyyy, ain't nothing but a heaaartache! Tell me whyyy, ain't nothing but a miiiistake! Tell me whyyy, I never wanna hear you saaaaay, I want it that way!" I sang and plopped down on the floor to stretch out my legs. I loved this song and it was stuck in my head.

All of a sudden, the mic from the above control room squeaked and I looked up, "Can you sing any _good_ music?" Logan asked, smiling down at me. Good music? What was he talking about?

I stood up and began to stretch my arms, "The Backstreet boys are fantastic, don't hate!" I yelled.

Logan laughed and I watched as the lights in the control room went out and Logan disappeared. He exited through the small door that came out from the stairwell to the control room and walked in front of me, "Are you ready for today's lesson?" he asked, running his index finger along the blonde streak in my hair.

"Depends, what are you teachin' today?" I smirked, grabbing the zipper to his X-suit and pulling it down a little bit before he grabbed my hand and pushed it away lightly. Damn.

"You're nothin' if not persistent, but today's lesson is defence," he winked.

I reached out quickly and grabbed the bulge that was significantly noticeable in the tight leather. He groaned at the sudden and unexpected move., "Your reflexes are a little rusty, sugah," I whispered in his ear as I continued to hold his package through the distressed leather

"Reflexes? It has nothin' to do with relexes, darlin', how do ya know I wanted to stop ya?" he winked, "You're the one that could use a little help," he smiled and then turned me around in one swift move so that my bottom was now pressed tightly against his bulge and he whispered against my neck, "Looks like you're the rusty one."

I smiled and wiggled my bottom a little against his growing bulge, "Hardly." I moved my hips to the left and hit the back of my fist against his balls and he collapsed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, and here I was thinking the Wolverine didn't have a weakness," I giggled. He can't get away with teasing me, he should know.

Logan, who was on the floor, holding what was left of his manhood, stood up and shook off the pain, "You are gonna get it, missy!" he chuckled.

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared!" I said sarcastically. For those who want to yell at me for hitting a man in the bulge, this is defence class, and I was defending my dignity.

"You should be," he whispered as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. Just as a heated kiss was about to ensue, a heavily pregnant Storm walked in. Oh yea, did I forget to mention she was preggers? She and Beast are having a baby and she's due in about 3 weeks. It was actually great news at first, I was excited to have a little baby running around here, and even more excited to see what powers it would have. But soon after you get over the "OMG a baby!" stage, you start to realize the downside... Storm is naturally bossy, high maintenance and just plain annoying, but now pregnant Storm is about 10 times worse.

"Have either of you seen Hank?" she exclaimed, one hand pointing at Logan and the other resting on her belly.

"Uh, no, why?" I asked, slipping out of Logan's hold.

"He's probably hiding," Logan laughed.

"I'd tell you to go fuck yourself, Logan, but what you're saying is most likely true, I'm trying to find his hiding place," Storm replied.

"He and Scott usually hangout in the Teacher's Lounge, there's a door in the back that looks like a janitor's closet, but it's another room, a 'man cave' if you may," I smiled. Guys think they're so clever.

"How did you know about that?" Logan asked, turning to me and giving me a confused look.

"Spilled coffee doesn't clean itself, if you really wanted to be so clever, you woulda put it in the guy's washroom," I answered.

"Thanks for the hint, Rogue," Storm smiled, "Don't scare the kids too much, Logan, or you're the one who'll be hiding!" she yelled as she walked out, the steel door slamming shut behind her.

"Now where were we?" Logan asked, turning towards me and grabbing my hips again. Just as I was about to make contact with his lips, Kitty phased into the room.

"Oh, oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" she gasped, backing away from us, noticing our close proximity and arms wrapped around eaachother.

"No worries," I smiled, breaking away from a disappointed Logan.

More students started shuffling into the room until all 25 Session A students had arrived.

"Alright," Logan shouted, cracking his knuckles, "Let's kick some ass!"

-2 Hours Later-

"Fucking hell!" I hissed as Logan ran a cold bath in the ensuite in my room. Half way through the session, a virtual Pyro burned me on the thigh with a fire ball, needless to say it hurt like a bitch.

"Kay, now, come here," he motioned me towards the bath. I had on a bathing suit, sure he had seen me naked, but it's still nice to appear decent in case another student barges in, there are no locks on the doors... the professor's idea.

I stepped into the freezing cold water and shuddered, grabbing his shoulder as he knelt beside the tub, "Shit, that's cold!" I squealed.

"It'll help the burn," he hushed me. I sat in the water and almost screamed as my body shuddered and I gasped.

"Just breathe, just breathe," he calmed me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

It was almost comical the way my teeth were chattering. After a few minutes, the initial shock faded and the burn was feeling better. Logan sat on the edge of the tub that was built into the wall and talked to me as I waited out the 15 minutes he prescribed. Then, I decide to have a little more fun.

"Can you grab that bottle?" I pointed to the orange bottle of shampoo that was on the far side of the tub. I hoped he wouldn't notice the fact that it was shampoo, since I wasn't washing my hair.

He leaned over the tub to grab it, and fell right into my plan. I grabbed his waist suddenly and pulled him into the bath, I can be quite strong when I wanna be.

"Ah, fuck!" he hissed as the coldness of the water made his body shake.

"Ahaha, I told you!" I laughed.

He was lying on top of me now, but he was holding his weight off of my small frame. I leaned in to kiss him and he ran a hand down my side to rest on my hip. We made out for a few minutes before he reached behind my back and pulled the pink string that tied my top together. It came undone with a slight of the hand and my nipples hardened as the cold water had even more contact with them.

Logan expertly latched onto one and licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh until I was writhing beneath him. I was panting and really excited that I was able to drag him into the tub... this seemed like pretty good foreplay to me. But in true Logan fashion, he got up. He stepped out of the bathtub as his clothes were soaking the floor. He walked straight through my room and out into the hall as his footsteps got quieter. What the actual fuck? What was that? I could have cried I was so worked up. He was not getting away with it that easy.

I too got out of the tub, having forgotten about the burn that was still visible on my thigh. I strung my bikini top back up and didn't bother to dry off as I strode down he hall to his room.

The stares I got from peers and kids in the halls were almost unbearable, but I wasn't focused on that right now. They all seemed to do a double take as I was almost naked, wet and pounding on Logan's door.

"Logan, you open this goddamn door right now or I swear, I'll drain you of every last ounce of strength you have and throw you out of your own fucking window!" I shouted. I wasn't actually _that_ angry, but I knew if I overreacted and caused a scene, he would succumb to letting me in his room just to silence the onlookers.

I kept pounding on the door before the professor rolled up and cleared his throat, "Rogue, what exactly is going on here?" he asked, clearly puzzled. I turned around to face him, and face away from the door, still inches from it.

"Well, you see professor," I started to say very loudly, so Logan could hear even if he tried to tune me out, but mostly so that all the other students could hear, "Logan and I were in the bath together and he was just about to fuck me when-" the door swung wide open as two large arms grabbed me and pulled me in then slamming the door shut again.

He let go of me and I spun around to face him, "Oh hey, there!" I said sarcastically.

"What the fuck are you doin'!?" Logan exclaimed.

"Telling the truth... but I could ask you the same thing!" I jolted back, "You shouldn't have just 'gotten up and left!"

"I needed to cool down, the animal was rattling the cage, I want this more than anything, but I can't just take you right then and there in the bathtub, I'm thinking this over and-" he started to say as I cut him off.

"Oh nonono, you are not gonna tell me that now you're thinking having sex with me isn't a good idea! " I shouted.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, I want it to be special. For you," he replied and I swear I almost shed a tear. My rough and tough Wolverine wanted my first night to be special. Fine, I can do special, it just needs to hurry up and _get_ special real quick.

"That's very sweet, I'm sorry for freakin' out on ya," I sighed, batting my eyelashes to try and convince him I was sorry.

"Too late now, missy, Chuck is gonna have my ass on a platter for that little scene out there! ... fuck, what have I gotten myself into!" he rubbed his face with his hands, I could tell he was stressed, but a soft chuckle made the uneasy feeling go away.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain it all, I promise!" I grabbed his forearm to emphasise that he could trust me.

"Logan, a minute alone, please," a voice interrupted Logan's mind, I could tell by the look on his face, the professor was in his head.

"Too bad, he wants to see _me_," he laughed, tapping my nose with his index finger and the walking to the door.

**Narrator POV**

"Logan, can I see you in my office?" Charles asked, a serious look on his face.

"What about, Chuck?" Logan pretended to play dumb.

"Sometimes I think you forget who I am," Charles chuckled as he tapped his temple, indicating that he could already read Logan's thought, and the big bad Wolverine knew what he was going to the office for. When you're a kid, you get the satisfaction of walking out of a shocked class full of "oohs and ahs" and strut to the principal's office like a badass, but as an adult, it's just an embarrassment.

As Logan sat across from the professor, separated by a desk, he was compelled to tell Charles to just mind his own damn business, but this was the only home he'd ever known and really wanted to stay for Rogue now.

"Logan, is what I hear true? Are you and Rogue engaging in... activities... in the school?" Charles folded his hands and pressed his index fingers against his chin.

"Activities? You're gonna have to be more specific, Chuck," Logan laughed.

"Sexual activities, Mr. Howlett," Charles said sternly.

"Oh, well then I guess the answer is yes, you used cerebro to find us in that motel, so you know what's going on," Logan grinned.

"I know, but, well, I'm sure you're aware of the complications this provides as you _are_ her teacher, but that isn't my worries here, my worries lie in the fact that this _is _a school, and I'm already receiving millions of projections from the students about what they witnessed in the hallway," Charles said.

"Don't you guys teach sex-ed here?" Logan chuckled.

"It was not our top priority, but I realize now that it _is_ important, that's why, as your 'punishment', the professor slightly grinned, "You will be teaching a sexual education class tomorrow."

Logan could have passed out, how was _he_ supposed to teach a bunch of kids about safe sex and STDs and birth control, when he himself hadn't ever followed those rules, "Come on, Chuck, you gotta be kiddin' me?"

"Unfortunately, Logan, this is not a joke, if you want to keep your job here, and your room, you will teach a class tomorrow, Storm will give you a package of the curriculum and you can review it tonight, and present it to the class tomorrow," the professor slightly smiled.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Logan threw his hands up in the air.

"Like I mentioned, Storm will give you the curriculum, then the rest is up to you. Just don't disappoint me," the professor said as he rolled out of the room, leaving a dumbstruck Logan to stare out the doorway.

"Fuck," Logan mumbled under his breath.

- Later in Marie's Room-

"You don't know anything about STDs?" Rogue asked Logan as he flipped through the booklet.

"Never had to, healing factor and all," Logan smirked.

"Well, you still shoulda learned about it," she laughed, folding some newly washed clothes.

"Now I am, and this 'Goonerya" is disgusting," Logan scoffed.

"Guaneria, and yea it is, which is why these little punks need to know about it," Marie replied, "Does the old man here know what a condom is?"

"Me? of course," Logan chuckled.

"Just checkin', Mama always said you gotta bag your groceries before you take 'em home," Marie laughed back.

"Your mom told you that?" Logan questioned.

"Believe it or not, before she knew about my mutation, she actually gave a damn about me," Marie shrugged.

"Sorry, darlin, didn't mean to strike a nerve," Logan got up and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, you're the only one I need now," she smiled up at him.

Logan kissed her forehead and then let go of her to sit down and continue reading up on the curriculum.

"Hey, aren't you in this class too?" Logan asked, turning to the last page to read the names of the attending students.

"Yepp, I'll have a front row seat for this little show," Marie giggled.

"You will, will you?" Logan grinned.

"Mhm, and I might get a little hot and bothered during the class, so you better watch that little nose of yours," she whispered into his ear before opening the door as Logan shuddered, "Now leave, I've got to get some sleep before your big day tomorrow!"

Logan was still a little worried about the fact that if he could smell Marie in the class tomorrow, it might make him choke even more, but he got up with his papers and kissed her on the cheek before leaving to his room.

**For those wondering, we are not quite finished with the internet thing yet, since the title is still "Just Hit Send" so stay tuned, but next chapter is the sex-ed class. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**This one is just a little fun and sexual angst thrown into the mix :) enjoy**

**Logan's POV**

It was 8am when my alarm went off. Fucking 8 am! Who wakes up this early? Oh right, me, the big fucking idiot who got pushed into teaching a sex-ed class to a bunch of kids. "Shoulda stayed in the tub," was what I kept telling myself as I turned off the alarm and willed myself to get up from under the sheets.

At least for my class today, I didn't have to wear the snug spandex that Danger Room sessions required. Jeans, a wife beater, my red plaid flannel shirt and my favourite belt tied my 'I don't give a fuck' outfit together. I slipped on my leather boots and picked up the sheets I had made for the kids last night. Worksheets were easy, just sit there and let the little shits scribble what they want while I sit at my own desk and read the paper.

I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me and headed for the classroom that was reserved for my class. I entered and noticed that all the students were already in their seats, chatting amongst themselves. Marie was in the front row, all by herself. Nobody wanted to sit close to me, I'm the Wolverine, if I got pissed I could pop a claw and do some serious damage before any of them had the chance to say "I'm sorry", but Rogue wasn't scared. I sat down at my desk while they continued to talk loudly, then I saw it. Well, her. Marie, dressed to the nines; a schoolgirl outfit. A grey and black plaid skirt, a tight, white blouse that was undone so there was an abundance of cleavage showing, knee high argyle socks and white tennis shoes, and her hair was tied in a cute ponytail, like the one Kitty always wore. Was she trying to kill me? She looked absolutely amazing, like she could be going to film an XXX movie.

"Good morning, Mr. Howlett," Marie whispered so quietly only my enhanced hearing could pick it up as she twisted a piece of fallen hair around her index finger and looked at me, about a couple of metres away. I almost jumped across the desk and took her right then and there in front of everyone, but I calmed myself down and gave her a stern look, signaling for her to cool it. I didn't mean to be harsh, but I'm pretty sure fucking her on the desk in the middle of the room would raise more questions than answer them.

"Ok," I began to say, clearing my throat to silence the chatting, "We're gonna learn about sex today, alright? If I hear laughing, whispering or any noise that isn't a pencil scratching paper, you will all owe me 20 laps in the Danger Room tomorrow!" That'll keep 'em quiet.

The professor got called to a conference this morning in Upstate New York, so I didn't have to worry about him 'checking up' on this class to see if i had scared them into believing me, and Jean and Storm were both teaching the younger kids how to use their powers, ya know, beginner stuff. This whole room of 30 students to myself.

"Now, we're gonna start off with birth control," I stated. I could hear a few snickers, but they were trying to be quiet, it was just the beginning of the class, so I let it slip. This was gonna be awkward.

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Kitty?" I replied, turning away from the board.

"How do you put a condom on?" she asked seriously, "I mean, if we're supposed to use 'em, we outta know how to put 'em on!"

I agreed with her statement, and so I decided to do the only thing I could think of... get bananas. I had already brought a bunch of condoms to give out to the kids, probably hundreds, I didn't want any little mutants running around this already crowded school, so I bought a lot.

"Kurt, kitchen, bananas, go," I ordered, pointing at a distracted Kurt who was staring at Kitty's tits as she spoke to me.

"Huh, bananas? ok," he replied, shaking himself out of his daze, and in a flash he was gone, and then in another flash, he was back, with about 40 bananas, from the school kitchen, we have to keep it stocked for all these little brats.

"Everyone grab a banana, then come up and get a condom," I told the class. They all did as I was told and were back in their seats within 2 minutes.

I sat at the desk and held my own banana and condom, out of the wrapper. I couldn't help notice the way Marie was fondling the banana, and from the way the students were situated behind her, I was the only one who could see. She stroked the banana up and down, and licked her lips slightly. I was already hard, so sitting down was definitely a good idea.

"Now, you're gonna pinch the tip of the condom so that there's room for the... stuff... and then roll the condom down until it reaches the bottom, like this," I said as I demonstrated on my banana.

The whole class was busy trying to figure it out, some with multiple condoms and multiple attempts as I sat at my desk and watched Marie. She pinched the tip and held it to the point of the banana, before tenderly rolling it down, then stroking it up and down, she brought it to her lips and licked the tip slightly. I literally shuddered, like we're talking 'heebee jeebee' shudders and she noticed.

"You're a real good teacher, Mr. Howlett," she whispered, and I picked up on it.

Again I gave her a stern look, which she responded to with a smile. What a tease.

"Now I'm gonna hand out a worksheet, ok?" I addressed the class as I passed each student a 3 page booklet on all of the topics we touched on in the past 2 hours. I also handed out these 3 piece dividers for the desks so that nobody could cheat.

"Eyes on your own paper, nowhere else, keep quiet and focused, or else," I instructed, if a head moved, I would sense it, if a voice croaked, I would hear it, they all knew who they were dealing with, so they listened and obeyed.

Marie didn't need a divider, since there was noone in front of her but me, and no students beside her. 10 students finished within the first 20 minutes, the smart kids, the ones who always got straight A's, the ones I woulda beat to a pulp if I was in high school. I was reading the paper when I saw Marie biting the eraser on the back of her pencil. That was arousing enough, but she wasn't done with me.

Her legs which had been crossed for the majority of the class then uncrossed and spread apart slightly, giving me a perfect view of the white cotton panties she was wearing underneath. I knew she knew I could see her, and was watching her, but I didn't move. Her right hand was writing answers on the paper as the other moved downwards and into the top of her skirt. "What the fuck? Is she trying to kill me?" I thought, almost panting, I was pretty sure I was staring at this point, but the other students couldn't see. Her hand inched downwards and I could now see it inside her panties, playing with herself.

"Uhh," she let out the quietest moan, just loud enough for me to hear and I shuddered. I wanted to be the one touching her right now, this class and all the sex talk was probably making her so horny that she just had to take care of herself. I wanted to be the one doing that, touching her, making her moan quietly, but I couldn't, not now.

Kitty and Ice Dick got up from their seats at the same time and grabbed their belongings and walked towards the front, those two were probably off to screw anyways, so I'm glad my class had come before they had the chance. No offence to Shadowcat, but if someone can be convinced of going 'bareback' it's her, she's so fuckin' naive, it's insane, and Bobby ain't exactly president Lincoln. When she heard them get up, Marie quickly removed her hand, closed her legs and placed her hand back on the desk, staring at her sheet to make it look like she was doing her work. I almost came undone when I saw that her index and middle finger were coated in her own juices. I was holding back from using my senses, if I tuned in, I would surely be done for, smelling her arousal was always what did me in.

Kitty and Bobby handed in their sheets and silently left, closing the door behind them, and Rogue went back to 'work'. Her hand expertly moved inside her panties as I sat and pretended to read the paper, but actually watching the little show unfolding in front of me.

"Mmm," Marie moaned silently again. Fuck, this was gonna kill me.

She suddenly pulled her hand away and quickly licked the juices off her fingers as I watched, never making eye contact with me. Then, put her hand in front of her skirt and moved her panties to the side, showing me her dripping wet pussy, all pink and ready.

I cleared my throat and stood for the desk, holding a folder in front, nonchalantly to cover my bulge, "Class dismissed, hand in what you've got and get out," I demanded as the students tidied up and brought their booklets to the front. Marie stayed seated and took her time putting away her things. When all the other students had left, Marie finally stood up.

"I think you did great today, Mr. Howlett!" Marie giggled as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Were you trying to kill me, Marie?" I finally exclaimed, locking the door. She dropped her bag and walked up to me, "What do you mean?" she smiled cheekily.

"The outfit, the flirting, you playing with yourself," I said quietly, as _if_ people could hear.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she whispered as she played with the hem of her skirt.

I was feeling a little more playful after being around her for a while, she has that effect on me, and I wanted to play along, "Did the class make you horny?"

"Mhm," she replied, looking up at me with her innocent, puppy dog eyes.

"So you just had to touch yourself, didn't you?" I teased.

"I couldn't help it," she wined.

"I know, baby, but you can't just do that in class!" I answered, although I liked this playfulness we had going on, it could have seriously ended differently, if I had used my enhanced senses to smell, I'm pretty sure the beast would have emerged and taken care of her right then and there.

"Ah didn't mean it, honest, Mr. Howlett," Marie was holding my hand like she was begging for forgiveness and drawling out her Southern accent.

I looked down into her innocent eyes, this was playing out like some sort of cheesy school girl porno, but goddmanit did I love it. "Marie, you've been a very bad girl," I winked.

NARRATOR POV

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" she asked cheekily.

"Maybe," Logan grinned. He walked over to the desk and sat down on his chair, "C'mere, now," he ordered.

Marie walked over and bent over his lap so that he had a perfect view of her cute butt. He pulled up the mini skirt to reveal that the panties she was wearing were a thong, so it displayed both of her ass cheeks perfectly. Marie bit her lip in anticipation of what was to come. There was already a pool of moisture between her thighs inside her panties.

Logan rubbed her right cheek and Marie cringed in anticipation of the pain. Logan finally let his senses tune in and he could smell her arousal, it was almost overwhelming, but he could smell fear too. He could feel his eyes darkening and the beaast emerging slightly, convinving him to go ahead with her punishment.

"You deserve to be punished, Marie," he told her, "You coulda gotten me into a lot of trouble."

Marie nodded her head and let out a little "Mhm," before cringing again. Logan pulled his hand away and delivered a stinging slap to her right cheek. Marie gasped and whimpered as his calloused hand cooled the ache.

"Good girl," Logan smiled as Marie still whimpered from the pain. He didn't use nearly half his strength, she was sensitive and didn't have a healing factor, which meant that any little slap would leave a little pink flush for hours, and that was sufficient enough.

He smoothed his cool skin over the left cheek and prepared to give her a matching set of handprints on her ass.

"Please, Logan, not again," she whimpered.

Without a response, Logan slapped her left butt cheek, leaving a pink tone like the other, "Ow!" Marie squealed.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Logan grinned.

"That fuckin' hurt!" Marie exclaimed, reaching back to rub her own ass, "Didn't have to hit so fuckin' hard, ya know."

"Language, young lady," Logan teased.

Marie stood up and straightened herself out, "Sorry, Mr. Howlett, I'm just a little excited."

"Excited, eh?" Logan smirked.

"I didn't wear this outfit cause it's part of the uniform, I wore it so that you'd..." she trailed off, biting her lip and fiddling her hands.

"So that I'd what?" Logan teased further. She was gonna have to come right out and say it.

"So that you'd fuck me, I just can't wait any longer, Logan, I mean, come on already!" Marie whined.

Logan's excitement had drawn to a close as he heard voices in the hall, reminding him that right now, he was responsible for this young lady, and that fucking her senseless on a desk, probably wasn't 'special'. "You've got other classes to get to, missy" Logan smiled.

"You're a real jerk," Marie blurted as she picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Remember what you've learned today!" he said amused as she turned around, about a foot from the door.

"Why? It's not like I'm gonna have sex anytime soon..." Marie folded her arms and motioned her head towards Logan.

Logan picked a condom up from the desk and threw it at Marie, who caught it with her amazing reflexes, thanks to extreme training in the Danger Room over the years.

"Don't be so sure," Logan winked at her and Marie couldn't help but smile. She looked down at the condom in her hand and read it quickly "Magnum XL".

"Eep," Marie squeaked as she looked up from the packet. Logan just winked and returned to folding his papers as Marie left.

This had been a good class, and Logan was beginning to think he shoulda taught regular classes a long time ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, okay so I got a review 6 days ago from Tagkeeper, that encouraged me to grab my laptop and write write write, and I did! Buuuut, I went up to my cottage with my family for almost a week and hadn;t edited it yet, so I waited. But I just want to say thank you to Tagkeeper, because it may have been weeks until an update if I didn't get a little kick of enthusiasm! See what reviews can do? xP Anyways, as requested (with Rogan and chocolate on top) here is fluffy Chapter 6! :D**

Chapter 6 ************************************************** ************************

"Logie Bear?" Marie cooed sweetly, knocking on Logan's large door outside his room. He stirred in his sleep and groaned, still needing a few more hours.

"Please open up for me, Logie!" she whined. Logan smiled, knowing Marie was outside his door and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she giggled. Now he was interested and got up from under his warm blankets and padded to the door, opening it to see his beautiful temptress in low cut shorts, a black V-neck t-shirt and her hair tousled and wild.

"Is this my surprise?" he smiled, leaning against the door frame. Marie easily slipped under his arm that was bracing himself on the frame and she walked into his dimly lit room. Logan smiled and turned around, shutting the door and admiring the way the light followed the curves of her body.

"This," Marie winked, "Is your surprise." Marie pulled down her short shorts to reveal a new pair of underwear she was wearing, a light blue thong that said "Juicy" on the front. Logan has never really cared what underwear his women wore, because he was more interested in what was under the garments, but the "Juicy" made his mind run and his mouth water, just imagining how "Juicy" she was under there at that moment.

"A new pair of undies?" he quirked a brow.

"Noooo," she smiled, then slipped off her tank top to reveal a matching blue bra, "A morning massage, law down, and I'm gonna give you the best rub down this side of the Mississipi."

Logan was surprised, he had never really gotten a massage, because it was REALLY hard to get the kinks out of adamantium, but he would let _her_ rub him down just for the thrill of it, even though it didn't help.

"Sounds good to me," he smiled, then laid down on the bed on his stomach. Marie reached into the pocket of her shorts and grabbed a travel sized baby oil bottle. She walked over to the edge of the bed and straddled Logan's ass, pressing her perfect little butt right under his.

She poured some oil in small droplets all over his back. "Uhhh," he moaned as her small hands worked the oil around, covering the entire surface of his chiselled back.

She was skilled, with her hands and with her mind, she knew what would drive him crazy, because after all, she knew what made him tick. A carefully placed hand sliding down his side, one deeply massaging between his shoulder and his neck, and a few light kisses placed between his shoulder blades, and Logan was finding it difficult to stay still. He was practically melting and she could sense his heat, it radiated off his skin and when her cool hands touched his hot back, she could really feel it.

She would have moved lower; down to his legs and maybe his glutes, but she enjoyed straddling him, she wanted him to feel her pressed up against him. She poured a little more oil on his back and massaged him skillfully, and Logan was practically in heaven. It was almost like a tease, but he was feeling so relaxed and laid back it wasn't even that sexual.

Suddenly she jumped off and stood beside the bed, still holding the bottle of oil. Logan turned his head to the side to look at her, wondering why she had gotten off of him.

"Flip over," she said, putting the bottle of lotion on the night stand and placing her hands on her hips. Logan nodded and immediately turned over so that he was laying on his back.

"Now I wanted to talk to you about something," Marie smiled and Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay..." he smirked, wondering just what she wanted to talk about.

Marie straddled him once again, but this time, her pelvis was pressed right against Logan's groin. He would have been an idiot not to notice her strategic position and even dumber not to notice that it felt amazing.

"Well, the professor said that if we're serious about our relationship, and plan to be together as a couple..." she started.

"Which we do," he smiled, once again feeling her slippery hands glide along his skin, but this time along his chest, through the fine hair.

"Charles said it would be most helpful if we move into the same room, to free up space for new students," she treaded lightly. She had seen enough episodes of Friends to know that moving in with somebody is a big deal, especially to men.

Logan's face went blank, she couldn't read it, couldn't sense even the slightest emotion.

"Unless... of course, you don't want to ... I mean ya know, it's your choice and we could just-" she rambled, trying to dance around the fact that he hadn't answered, until he cut her off.

"The sooner the better," he smiled, running his hands up her thighs that lay on either side of his hips.

Marie smiled wide and blushed, that was definitely the answer she wanted. "Oh, Logan!" she shrieked, leaning down to kiss him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her.

Logan moved to her neck and nibbled for a couple seconds before Marie hopped off and wiped her hands on her jean shorts that she picked up from the floor.

"What about my massage?" Logan asked, sitting up.

"Well, that was to butter you up, I got my answer and now it's over," she laughed, slipping back on her shorts.

"Ah, so the kid plays games," Logan smirked.

"Logan anytime you get offered a free massage, it's for a reason," she giggled, putting back on her shirt.

"I didn't think it was free," he replied.

Marie looked confused and crossed her arms, "You were gonna pay me?"

"Not exactly," he laughed, then got off the bed and pulled her to him, she felt the hardness against her stomach and instantly looked into his eyes, surprised and delighted.

"Now?!" she said excitedly, smiling.

"Ohhhh, but somebody didn't finish my massage," he grinned.

"Lay down," she pushed him to the bed.

"I don't think so, missy, like you said, you got your answer, now go grab your stuff."

"You're evil," she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"And you're standing in front of the TV," he smirked, grabbing the remote and flipping on the television. Marie just laughed and 'fake' stormed off to her room to pack her things.

When Marie was almost finished packing her clothes, Logan came in and sat on her bed, "Can I help with anything?"

"I left a special drawer just for you," Marie smiled and tapped on the top drawer of her dresser before turning and walking another box into the hallway.

Logan looked confused but walked up to the dresser and stared at the drawer. Marie walked back in and handed him a box. Although Logan's room was just down the hall, Marie insisted on packing boxes, because she claimed it 'felt like a real move'. Logan didn't argue, he loved the smile that shone on her face.

"Once you're finished that drawer, just place the box outside the door with the others, Jubilee invited me out for lunch, I'll be back in a couple of hours, we may hit up the mall for a bit, okay?" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure thing, darlin'," Logan smiled and watched as her little butt swayed as she walked out.

"Alright, Logan, one drawer, you can't screw this up," he said to himself before opening it. It was Marie's underwear drawer and he almost passed out when he saw all the colours.

He opened the box and sat it on top of the dresser before grabbing the first pair. It was a blue lacy bikini cut that said "Naughty" on the front. He chuckled to himself, because the underwear was right, she was very, VERY naughty. The next pair proved to be very similar, but a thong that said "Down South" on it, and he chuckled again. After looking at a few more pairs, he grabbed a handful and put it in the box, along with her bras and lingerie. He grabbed a simple pink thong and placed it in his jeans pocket for safe keeping before taping the box and setting it out in the hallway. He stood and stared at all the boxes for what seemed like an eternity, admiring her empty room and thinking of all the memories that occurred in those very four walls.

He remembered the first time she told him about controlling her powers:

**Two Years Ago**

Marie sat on the edge of her bed, sweating from over thinking, pale and tired. She was also excited, she had just called Logan to come to her room for some 'news'.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" he smiled, waltzing in.

Marie immediately got up and gave Logan a huge hug, something she'd wanted to do forever, but this time letting her face brush against his, even letting her hands wrap around the back of her neck. Logan flinched a little, but suddenly realized what the news was.

"Marie," he whispered, stunned, as he pushed her back a little and examined her as if she was a whole new person.

"I can touch now," she said teary eyed.

Logan grabbed her face in his hands and almost wept, staring into her chocolate eyes and imagining all the ways he could touch her now. Marie was overwhelmed and wanted to kiss him, wanted HIM to kiss HER. Her lips ached to be touched and nipped at and her mouth was watering.

Logan leaned in and her heart jumped, but he quickly kissed her forehead and her heart sank, but it was something.

She was still with Bobby and neither of them wanted to be to blame for breaking up that relationship, so they kept things platonic.

Marie squeezed his hands in hers before shedding a single tear which Logan swiped away. He thought it was because of her excitement, tears of joy and all, but to Marie, it was a tear of sadness, because the man she wanted was so close, yet so far away. Everything was so wrong, but felt so right. Logan invited her out for dinner that night but Bobby had other plans, and swept her off on a date before she could give Logan an answer, which would have been a big, fat YES.

**PRESENT**

Logan shook his head and just smiled, the stars had finally aligned and they were finally together. He looked over at the boxes and decided to take some initiative and move the boxes for her, so he could set everything up before she got home.

After carrying every single box into his room, he started shifting things in his closet, which didn't take long due to the fact that he only had about 7 flannel shirts and 3 pairs of jeans, but he made plenty of room for Marie's clothes.

He emptied half his drawers, which again, wasn't that hard to do because all that was in his dresser was underwear, belts and socks. He gave Marie the top 3 drawers and gave himself the bottom 3. He unpacked her clothes and hung them all on hangers and placed them in the closet, then took out all of her socks, underwear, belts, bathing suits and pajamas and organized them. It was a little cramped, but she would appreciate it, since there wasn't enough space for another dresser.

She finally got to the box of her toiletries and brought it into the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and moved all of his hair gel, light colognes and matches to the side, along with his tooth brush and toothpaste, then put some of Marie's things such as her deodorant, razor, shaving gel, perfume, makeup remover etc. in.

The rest of her toiletries would go on the shelf next to the sink, which was only occupied at the moment by Logan's hair brush. Her shampoo and soaps went in the shower, which Logan smelt and flinched a little; they were strong to his enhanced nose.

He dumped all her jewellery into a bowl and set it on the dresser. The rest of her stuff was placed in their appropriate places before Logan stepped back and admired his work. He sat on the bed and watched TV until he heard Marie walking down the hallway. He turned off the television and walked out to see a confused Marie walking towards him.

"You moved the boxes already?" she smiled.

"I did a little more than that," he grinned, grabbing her hands and whisking her towards his room. He covered her eyes and opened the door before uncovering them and saying "ta da".

"Oh my god," Marie exclaimed, walking around the room, noticing her jewellery bowl, the clothes in his closet, the bathroom all organized and stocked. She turned around and kissed Logan hard, almost knocking him over. He caught his balance and grabbed her hips, putting full passion into the kiss.

"I love it, Logan, this is wonderful, thank you!" Marie smiled, pulling back. Logan saw a familiar tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. This time he knew it wasn't sadness that pulled that tear from her eye, it was true happiness and bliss, finally building the future she always wanted, with the man of her dreams.

**Next to come: Bow chicka wow-wow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Christ, Marie, get back in bed, what the hell are you doing!?" Logan groaned as Marie slid open the curtains and the light poured into the room.

"It's 8am, Logan, time to get up!" Marie smiled sweetly and jumped back onto the bed.

"8am? It's still night!" he chuckled, rolling over to face her. Marie laid back down beside him and traced circles with her index finger on his naked torso.

"Some people consider 6am to be morning, you're lucky I gave you 2 more hours," Marie giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh thanks," he said sarcastically. Marie punched his arm lightly and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you have any classes today?" Marie asked, still tracing circles.

"None today, which is why I would like to sleep in," Logan laughed.

"Well, we could be doing a lot more than sleeping on your day off," Marie winked. Logan froze and thought over the tempting options Marie was insinuating.

"Don't you have classes today?" Logan nudged her.

"I could skip just _one _day," she replied, "You could tell them that you're giving me a private lesson."

"A private lesson, eh?" he quirked a brow.

Marie rolled on top of him and straddled his hips, "Very private," she whispered as she leaned down to nibble at his ear.

"I'm not exactly sure about the stuff we learned in your Health class, maybe we could go over the lesson again?" Marie giggled.

"You want a private lesson in Sex Ed? I'm not sure Charles is that naive," Logan replied.

Marie began kissing his neck and running her hands along Logan's chiseled abs as his eyes rolled back in his head, "But the professor is still away with Jean, Storm's head is so wacky from the pregnancy she won't even notice, Hank's been so stressed from Storm he's taken a few days off and the supplies never do attendance!"

"I don't know, you're supposed to gain some sort of educational boost today," Logan tapped her nose.

"Well, like I said, you could review some of the material from your Sex Ed class," Marie winked and ground into his pelvis.

Logan wasn't going to get her to go to class when she knew full well she had him wrapped around her finger, "So you need some sex 101 then, do ya?" Logan chuckled.

"So so so bad, Mr. Howlett," Marie pouted and squeezed her boobs together playfully.

"I guess I can teach you a little somethin'," he finally said and leaned up to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

Suddenly Logan laid back and his smile fell a little, "But I said I was gonna make this special..." he said, remembering his promise.

"But it will be special!" Marie argued, pulling at his arm and whining.

"Baby I need you to realize that you mean more to me than anything, but I can't just take you on a whim and 'get this over with', you're different," he replied.

"Logan, if you really loved me, if you truly loved me like you say you do, you'd take me here, now, so I don't have to keep doing your job myself," she smiled and caressed his cheek.

"You touch yourself and pretend it's me, eh?" his inner dialogue was coming outward and Rogue just nodded as soon as he said it, "Well, then I guess this is as good a time as any."

Logan flipped them over so that she was under him and writhing beneath him, her heart pounding so loud he could hear it without his mutation, beating like a heavy drum, thump after thump and he pulled away from their passionate embrace.

"Calm down, darlin', I'm gonna take good care of ya," Logan winked and slid down the bed to pull her sleeping shorts down a little bit and reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties, "Ugh, Marie, no panties, you naughty girl," he teased.

"Just for you, Logan, I've wanted this so bad for so long," Marie whined.

Logan finished pulling off her shorts and spread her legs easily, noticing the fact that she was already wet, and the smell of her arousal intoxicated him to the point where he moaned out loud. Rogue looked down, cheeks flushed and hands gripping the sheets.

Logan dipped down and licked along her slit, just enough to taste her moisture, his eyes turning black, the feral animal breaking through.

"Wolverine, fuck me like the animal you are," Marie bit through, finally having enough courage to say it, tired of waiting, and horny as ever!

Logan looked up, obviously he hadn't turned completely feral yet and his eyebrows furrowed, questioning if she had actually said that, "Marie, I'm gonna be gentle, darlin'," he told her sternly, and he crawled back up her body while caressing her hip and looking into her eyes.

"Logan, if you don't fuck me this very second, so help me god, I will tie you down and use you like a doll, ya hear me!?" Marie said sternly.

Logan liked this aggressive side, his little spitfire was showing her true colours and he rid himself of his sleeping pants, his massive erection already throbbing and ready to go. He lined it up with her core and looked into her eyes, as if to ask for permission.

"Wolverine," she whimpered and Logan broke. His eyes went darker than she had ever seen, his claws pressing at the weak skin of his knuckle to escape, but he had to keep SOME control, or she could get hurt. So he eased into her, holding back the feral inside, trying to be as gentle as possible and carefully entered her.

Marie knew there would be pain, but she was ready for that, she needed it to be done, so she reached behind him and grabbed his ass and pulled him towards her and he plunged into her tight center as she arched her back and gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Logan was shocked and pulled out fast before grabbing her head in his hands while she just laughed.

"Marie, are you okay?" he barely got out between pants.

"Logan, I need you, fuck me, pleeeeeease!" Marie begged.

His mouth felt dry, he was caught between a rock and a hard place, the need in her eyes was so intense, but he wanted this to be special, slow and passionate.

Logan swept his hands down her body until they met the junction of her thighs and tested her wetness. Even through the pain, Marie only managed to become more aroused and Logan just smirked. She was definitely HIS girl. He returned to his previous position and entered her again, just a little less aggressively, and began a steady rhythm of thrusting as Marie ran her nails down his back , making Logan seethe and let a low growl escape his throat as he felt the blood trickle down his lower back.

"So fucking tight, Marie!" Logan moaned and leaned down to nip at her neck, totally oblivious that she still had her shirt on. As much as Logan had wanted her first time to be romantic, he realized in that moment that it didn't matter where it was, how fast it was, when it was, or even how slow and passionate it was, he realized that Marie needed HIM, she just needed to be connected to him, feel him and have him in a way no one else could. He knew now and smiled against her neck as her moans filled his ears and mixed with his thoughts.

"You're mine," he growled, knowing how much she would like that.

"Oh god, yes, you bet your ass I am!" Marie moaned and closed her eyes kneading her hands into the sheets beside her. She felt so filled and complete it could make her cry, but never in the heat of the moment, just later in the shower, tears of sheer joy.

A couple thrusts later and a skillful hand playing with her clit, he could feel her tensing around his shaft and he knew she was close. "Come on, darlin'," he whispered in her ear, lighting up her body, "Cum for me."

"Oh god, so close, Logan!" Marie moaned and leaned up to bit into his shoulder.

"Ooh, yea, baby, come on, show me how much you wanted this, cum on my cock!" Logan was being much more verbal than he usually was with other women, but she responded to the words, to the touch and to everything he could offer, so he gave it all to her.

He growled low in his throat when she bit harder and she came undone, clenching around him and milking him to his own sweet release as Logan shot strand after strand of hot cum into her. She collapsed under him and panted as Logan rolled off and did the same.

"Special enough?" Marie laughed between breaths.

"I don't make a very good 'Raggedy Andy'" Logan chuckled and Marie slid closer to snuggle as they calmed down and caught their breath.

**Meanwhile Downstairs in the Library**

Bobby Drake was a very bright kid. Besides being good at math, science and ice sculptures, he was very skilled in the tech department, that was why every spring, the professor would have Bobby install the anti viruses into all the laptops of the students and staff, along with Pyro and Piotr.

He had a cart of laptops beside him and was installing the software into Jubilee's laptop until Piotr came back to the table with another one, "Guess who's?"

"Concentrating, Piotr," Bobby said, entering a code that he was reading off the manual.

"Wolverine's," Piotr laughed and opened the laptop. Suddenly Bobby was interested, every year he had done this, Logan had always had some scandalous pictures that his 'lady friends' had sent him or some porn that wasn't allowed in the school, so all three of the boys had their USBs in hand and ready.

Piotr passed the laptop to Bobby who opened the file folder on the desktop and clicked on pictures. Booby was the first to insert his USB and he opened various files titled "Private" and copied numerous pictures of women Logan had saved, just porn stars he used to masturbate to on lonely nights. All the boys were laughing and 'oohing and ahhing' until Bobby stumbled onto a file titled "Rogue".

"Whoa, Rogue?" Pyro asked, almost laughing.

Bobby quickly clicked on the file out of curiosity and his face went red, as did Piotr's and Pyro's. Logan had evidently saved a nude photo of Rogue and all three boys were ecstatic!

"Whoa, look at those tits!" Pyro exclaimed.

"That pussy looks good enough to eat," Piotr added.

"Come on guys, she's my ex," Bobby said, trying to hush them, "We had a very serious relationship and she deserves some respect."

"If it was so serious, how come you never got to _see_, let along _tap_ that?" Pyro asked.

Booby thought for a second, but he realized John was right, he never got to see her like that. Never got to touch her or even feel up her boobs, and now Wolverine was getting to view all of her, every square inch! That wasn't fair and so he dragged the file to his USB, copying the picture as the other two students cheered him on.

"You could have her do anything you wanted!" Pyro announced, as if he had just thought of a great idea.

"I'm not gonna blackmail her, that would be completely and utterly wrong," Bobby replied, letting Piotr insert his USB now.

"But think about it, she wasted years of your life, without so much as a single peak at that amazing body!" John argued while Piotr dragged the files onto his drive.

Bobby was thinking this over, he could definitely have her where he wanted her, but it would have to be stealthy. He would just hold onto the photo for now, but Pyro's idea never left his mind that night. Not for a single moment.

"_Love is a wonderful thing, my dear, but it leaves you wide open for blackmail."__  
__―__Jasper Fforde__,__Lost in a Good Book_

**Alrighty, so this blackmail thing may not make sense, but it will soon. **

**When I read it back, it kinda sounds a little rushed, but I promise, it took me several days and so much editing to get it right, and I finally decided, whatever, let's just do it! If I was Rogue, I wouldn't want to wait any longer either! This fic will be coming to an end in about 3 or 4 chapters, so if any of you reviewers have an idea for a fic you want me to write (Wolverine and Rogue of course), please share, or just post a review about this one! I love you all so much and I appreciate the reviews more than you'll ever know! 3 :D**

**Next Up: **Bitter Bobby's Blackmail


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you really have to go today?" Marie asked, sulking on the bed as Logan packed a small duffle bag.

"I'm just gonna be gone for a couple days, no more than 3, alright, darlin?" Logan walked over to her and sat beside her, kissing her on the cheek and caressing her face, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, I'll be safe."

"I know, I'm just gonna miss you," Marie sighed, looking into his loving hazel eyes.

Logan as going away with the professor for a couple of days to look for some new information to his past, which he had done often in the past, but this time, Marie was even more attached to him and it was harder for her to let him go, even if it was only for 3 days.

"I'm the one that should be worried about you, I won't be there to check for monsters under the bed," Logan began tickling her midsection and Rogue laid back on the bed, laughing hysterically and kicking her legs.

"Logan, stop, I'm really gonna miss you!" Marie laughed.

Logan relented and laid beside her, kissing her shoulder and her neck, "I'm gonna miss you too, kid, but the sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back," he smiled and got up off the bed again, leaving Marie to watch as her newly moved in boyfriend, temporarily moved out.

As she kissed him goodbye and watched him and the professor drive off together, she had this sickeningly lonely feeling, like her life was empty again, like she was no longer safe, but she brushed it off and went back to her old room to reflect on her old memories, and to get one last look at the empty room before a new kid moved in.

When she opened the door, the sickening feeling got worse, noticing a bed, furniture and clothes in the closet, standing in the doorway shocked and surprised at how quickly someone moved in. All of a sudden Bobby walked out of the closet.

"Hey, Marie," Bobby smiled.

"Oh, uh, hey," she replied.

"I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you," he smiled again. His smile made Marie nervous, he was never THIS happy.

"Uh, sure," Marie said, walking further into the room.

"Please, sit down," Bobby told her as he sat on the edge of the bed and Marie hesitated a moment before sitting down next to him, but not too close, for good measure.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, feeling a little creeped out by his constant smiling.

"Well, you see," he began, "You know the annual software updates?"

"Yea," she replied questioningly.

"Well, I was updating Logan's computer and I accidentally clicked on a file and well, it was a picture of you," he paused.

"A picture?" Marie asked, shaking and hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"A nude photo," Bobby continued.

"Oh my god, Bobby, just ignore that, it's nothing," she stammered.

"That's the problem, Marie, it's not nothing, I was with you for 2 years and I didn't get so much as a single glance at your body, and Logan gets it within 5 seconds!" he glared at her.

"Bobby, Logan and I-" she began to say.

"No, no more talk of that bastard, what I really wanted to say was that I _have_ that photo," Bobby grinned slightly, he was really freaking her out now.

"Bobby, why? How could you!?" she raised her voice.

"Shhh, Marie, I'm not gonna share it with anyone else... unless," his smile widened.

"Unless what Bobby? Are you gonna blackmail me?" she yelled.

"Precisely. You do what I want, and nobody gets the photo, if you don't, I will post it all over town, on the internet and all over school. If you even try and tell anybody, before you can spill it, I will have it posted," Bobby stared into her eyes as they began to water.

"Bobby you can't be serious?" Marie whimpered.

"I am dead serious, Marie," Bobby replied, "So, what's it gonna be? Eternal shame? Or a few chores done for me?"

"Chores?" she asked.

"Making food, doing homework, cleaning, and..." Bobby paused again.

"Not sexual things, Bobby, please," she begged.

"I'm not completely terrible... just one blowjob, it won't hurt... you owe me, remember," he smirked.

Marie just sat stunned, praying to god she could get these 'chores' over with fast... without ANYONE knowing.

"So what's it gonna be?" he patted her on the thigh.

"Chores," she said emotionlessly.

"Good, be at my door at 7am sharp tomorrow, we will all be saying goodbye to the faculty for their teacher retreat, so it will be the perfect time to get started," he smiled and grabbed her hand to pull Marie up to her feet.

Marie walked back to her new room as fast as she could, shaking and crying uncontrollably. She would never be able to live another day if anyone saw her naked, all of her... exposed! And her parents, if they ever saw, would be furious. She didn't sleep well that night... not one minute.

As all of the teacher's left for their retreat that morning, the usual thrilling feeling of being free was replaced with a sickening feeling of regret for Marie. Some of the older students were in charge, and the school would be monitored by the professor via video cameras around the school and his tablet.

After the students said goodbye and the teachers were whisked away on the jet, Marie returned to Bobby's new room to complete her chores. She knocked lightly and proceeded to come in.

"Right on time," Bobby smiled.

Marie just nodded and watched as Bobby grabbed a piece of paper off of his dresser which he handed to her.

Written on the piece of paper was a list of chores that he wanted Marie to do today, which consisted of vacuuming, dusting, cleaning the bathroom, folding laundry and giving him a shoulder massage.

"Cleaning first?" she said without expression.

"If that's what you would prefer," Bobby answered and sat on the bed before turning on the TV and relaxing. Marie just sucked it up and got to work vacuuming, cringing as the volume of the TV was turned up so it could be heard over the loud vacuum.

Two hours went by and Marie was finally just finishing folding Bobby's newly washed clothes and putting them into his drawers. Bobby was still watching TV and shut it off just as Marie put the last sock in his drawer.

"Very good," he smiled and sat up, "Now it's time for my shoulder rub."

Marie just nodded again and walked over to the bed. She stood at the edge and waited for Bobby to turn his back to her, but he laid on his stomach instead.

"Go ahead, Marie, straddle me, gimme the best massage of your life, you know how important it is," he grinned.

Marie breathed deeply and climbed onto the bed, straddling his ass and massaging his shoulders lightly, trying not to displease him.

"Mmmm, that's it," Bobby moaned and Marie almost choked... this felt so wrong.

Another sleepless night went by, dreaming of Logan, of what he would think of her if he ever found out, what a whore she would be in his eyes, but she pulled herself together and woke up promptly at 6:45 to get ready.

This time, Bobby was waiting outside of his door, with another list in his hand. Marie retrieved the list and glanced at it, they were groceries.

"I need you to go and get these ASAP," Bobby told her sternly. Marie nodded yet again and headed for the garage to take one of Cyclops' cars.

Marie arrived at the grocery store after 10 minutes of driving like a maniac to try and get this over as quickly as possible.

Before getting out of the car she read the list, "Advil, contact solution, Condoms: Medium, shower gel, blackberries, protein powder and potato chips." Easy enough, she thought and walked into the store with a cart and her own money. She felt like a puppet, something that anyone could take advantage of. She knew there were a couple other boys who did the software updates too, and she wondered if they had seen the picture, or worse, if they were about to blackmail her too as soon as she was done with Bobby, or would she EVER be done with Bobby?

She collected the contact solution and the chips, the blackberries and the protein powder and put them in her cart before heading to grab the shower gel. The Advil was easy to find, but the condoms were a little more tricky, trying to figure out which ones he liked, so she just picked a bunch and threw them in the cart. As she was walking to the checkout she noticed someone standing at the Floral Section, looking at bouquets and her heart stopped dead.

He turned around as soon as he felt her eyes on his back, it was Logan.

"Marie!" Logan gasped and ran to her, picking her up and hugging her tight as she snuggled against him, but still feeling that nervous tension in her body build, "We finished a little early, so I was comin' home, but I thought I'd grab ya a little something," he smiled and let go of her.

Marie smiled back but couldn't help feel sad, after all, she was here doing Bobby's bidding.

Logan suddenly looked at her cart and cocked an eyebrow, "What are these?" he asked, picking up a pack of condoms.

"Um, uh," Marie stuttered as Logan stared at her intensely.

"Marie, tell me," he ordered, "And, why do you have contact solution? What is this all for?"

Marie froze and her eyes started to water.

"Marie, tell me!" he bit through clenched teeth.

"It's for Bobby!" Marie finally blurted out, "I've been doing his chores."

"Why? Why are you buying that Ice Prick his groceries?" Logan asked curiously.

Marie just began to ball and Logan looked shocked and confused, "He has my photo Logan... the one I sent to you."

Logan just stared into her eyes, searching for the meaning to all this, trying to put all the pieces together, "The... the naked one?"

"He found it on your computer and said he would put it all over the internet unless..." she cried and lunged into his arms.

"He's blackmailing you? For chores!?" Logan yelled.

"And other stuff," she sobbed quietly into his chest while he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Other stuff?" Logan inquired.

"Logan , I'm so sorry," she cried and Logan just growled.

"Shhhh, it's okay, darlin'," Logan rubbed her back and just stared off into the distance, frozen in anger, "He's the one who's gonna be sorry."

Logan grabbed Marie by the arm and rushed her outside with him, leaving the full cart to sit in the aisle.

"Get in the car," Logan ordered, opening the passenger door to the professor's car. Charles was off with the other teachers now at the retreat, so Logan had the ride to himself.

"I took Scott's car," Marie sniffled.

"I said, get in," Logan growled. He needed to get home as fast as possible.

Marie finally climbed into the car and Logan ran to the other side, jumping in, before gunning it and speeding towards the mansion.

When they arrived, Logan didn't bother to open Marie's door for her, instead he slammed his shut and started straight for the main entrance, walking with loud, angry, forceful steps.

He pushed the door open so hard it almost fell off its hinges.

"BOBBY!?" he yelled as loud as he could, scaring all of the kids in the front foyer as he continued marching up the steps, "YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, CAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO FEEL WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE ALL YOUR GUTS RIPPED OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND SHOVED UP YOUR OWN ASS MOTHERFUCKER!"


End file.
